Súper Bruja
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: Lily no lee "súper bruja". Ella no es tan insustancial. Al menos no lo es en público. Y aún menos delante de James Potter


Lily Evans experimentaba sentimientos contradictorios respecto a la primavera

Disclaimer: Los derechos de autor de todo lo que es reconocible en esta obra pertenecen a JKRowling y otras empresas y personas. Nada es mío excepto lo que sí lo es.

**Súper Bruja**

_**Hermione Weasley86**_

Lily Evans experimentaba sentimientos contradictorios respecto a la primavera: no tenía muy claro si le gustaba, o, si por el contrario, la primavera era para ella algo como una enfermedad larga y tediosa que se padecía una vez al año.

O quizás era una enfermedad que le gustaba.

Extrañamente no tenía una opinión formada sobre el tema.

La verdad, era horrible tener que convivir con 800 preadolescentes y adolescentes en todo su esplendor cargados de hormonas y con los instintos reproductivos más a flor de piel que habitualmente.

También era cierto que era más difícil aguantarse a sí misma: ¿de donde venían esos cambios de humor; la melancolía, la rabia, la ira, la baja autoestima y al minuto siguiente la euforia, la risa y la sensación de que ella podía con todo? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era el resultado final: dolor de cabeza y agotamiento general.

Lily suspiró y se recostó en el tronco del roble bajo el que estaba sentada. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. La primavera, no obstante, presentaba claras ventajas respecto a otras estaciones: el aire estaba cargado del olor de las primeras flores y de las promesas del verano; los rayos de sol se filtraban entre el follaje y le hacían cosquillas en la nariz.

Hacía unos diez minutos había sentido la necesidad apremiante e injustificada de salir fuera, y le había hecho caso. No era que soliese hacerlo, y menos cuando tenía dos veces su peso en deberes por hacer, pero ya estábamos de nuevo con el compendio de extrañas reacciones primaverales que modificaban su buen criterio y su habitual responsabilidad/ obsesión con el trabajo.

En resumen y yendo al grano, hacía diez minutos que había cogido el libro de pociones y, pese a su conciencia, el último número de Súper Bruja, y se había escapado furtivamente hacia el lago.

Lily no leía Súper Bruja.

¿Cómo le iba a interesar a ella algo tan insustancial? No había más que artículos escritos por y para futuras marujas que actualmente sólo se preocupaban por su aspecto y qué ratio de hombres podían conseguir gracias a él.

No gracias. Eso no era para Lily Evans.

O al menos no lo era en público.

El horóscopo era divertido de leer.

Y la sección de moda.

Y la de sexo.

Aunque Lily estaba convencida que en esta última había más escrito gracias a la tórrida imaginación de una becaria que sobre la realidad. Tampoco podía asegurarlo debido a sus pocas nociones (sobretodo de carácter empírico) en el tema, pero sinceramente había cosas que no podían ser.

No obstante, era una sección entretenida.

Y quién sabe, quizás estaba incorporando a su bagaje intelectual información útil para el futuro.

Quizás útil y necesaria para un futuro cercano.

Mierda de primavera y mierda de sensualidad, pensó Lily mientras meneaba la cabeza y abría la revista, con cuidado de esconderla bien tras el libro de Pociones.

El artículo que empezó a leer se titulaba: "Kamasutra del día a día. Aprende y… ¡disfruta!"

"Merlín te oiga…"

- Lily, Lily, Lily…

Lily levantó la vista, cargada de desagrado, al reconocer al propietario de la voz.

- Potter, no estoy de humor para aguantarte, así que ya sabes dónde está la salida- contestó haciendo un gesto elocuente con la mano y acercándose un poco el libro al torso para que el chico no viera la revista.

James sonrió, ligeramente inclinado, con las manos en las caderas. Lily intensificó su mirada de desagrado.

En realidad no se llevaban tan mal; Lily había aprendido en el último año, desde que eran Premios Anuales, que James era un tipo eficiente, capaz y bastante simpático (y guapo, aunque sin duda eso era mérito de Mamá Naturaleza, no suyo). Habían pasado ratos divertidos haciendo patrullas y habían llegado a tratarse con cierta familiaridad, pero los años de acoso y derribo estaban aún demasiado presentes en la cabeza de Lily.

Y por si no lo estaban, ya se encargaba James de recordárselos, mirándola exactamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- Es una tarde demasiado bonita y tu estás demasiado guapa como para estudiar- dijo James tras unos breves momentos más de contemplación mutua- ¿Nos damos un revolcón por la hierba?- propuso de manera casual mientras se estiraba delante de ella, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un codo.

- Va a ser que no- contestó Lily apartando la mirada de los ojos de James, un poco turbada. Realmente el capullo tenía unos brazos fuertes, pero tampoco tenía por qué exhibirse de esa manera- Prefiero seguir estudiando- dijo mientras reanudaba la lectura del artículo.

James siguió observándola, en silencio. Lily intentaba concentrarse en la lectura, pero le resultaba imposible, y eso era culpa a partes iguales de la vergüenza que le daba que James descubriese su "Súper Bruja" y de lo nerviosa que le ponía estar a solas con él.

En realidad no era una cosa muy sensata leer un artículo sobre el Kamasutra con James Potter estirado delante de ti y mirándote fijamente.

Ponía en tensión a cualquiera. Por no hablar del repentino calor que hacía.

- ¿Te quieres marchar, por favor? Me distraes- murmuró Lily, levantando la vista unos segundos.

- No, y gracias- contestó James sonriendo- mirarte me gusta, aunque sería más divertido si te quitases la camiseta.

Lily le miró furiosa, pero James simplemente sonrió de nuevo y se dejó caer boca arriba.

- Venga, que si me lo pides amablemente yo también me quito la camiseta.

- No tengo ningún interés por verte sin camiseta- volvió a murmurar Lily.

Y luego pensó que eso no era verdad del todo. Pero por supuesto, eso no se lo iba a decir a él.

De repente, metida en sus fantasías desdibujadas de un James sin camiseta, había perdido de vista al James de carne y hueso.

Pero no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo. Estaba detrás de ella.

- ¿Sabes que eres una pequeña viciosilla? ¿no?- dijo el chico mientras se reía.

Lily cerró el libro de pociones, atrapando dentro el número de "Súper Bruja" antes de que James pudiese cogerlo y se levantó ruborizada.

- ¡No soy una viciosa! ¡La revista ni es mía!- exclamó mientras él la miraba con incredulidad, ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos- Además… ¿A ti qué te importa? ¿No puedo tener curiosidad? ¿Acaso querer saber cosas de sexo me convierte en una viciosa?

Lily se había acercado al chico, y le daba repetidos golpes con el dedo índice en el pecho. Estaba duro. Pero esa realización no la hizo detenerse en su discurso improvisado sobre la libertad sexual.

James ponía cara de dolor, y no aguantó mucho más los gritos ni los toquecitos. Le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra sujetó su índice acusador.

- Frena Ginger, que era una broma ¿vale?- Lily se deshizo de las manos de James, pero no volvió a atacarle.

Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, eso sí, para darle a entender que seguía cabreada. La verdad es que le daba vergüenza que James, precisamente James, la hubiese descubierto leyendo un artículo sobre sexo. Se sentía vulnerable, y enfadada a la vez, por el comportamiento socarrón del chico.

- Me parece estupendo que leas sobre el tema- dijo James recuperando el libro de pociones del suelo, antes de que Lily pudiese detenerlo y extrayendo la revista- Pero… ¿ "Súper Bruja?

Lily le quito la revista de las manos y se volvió a sentar, un poco sorprendida por la respuesta de James.

- Es entretenida- se defendió débilmente- Aunque creo que no hay mucho material fiable- murmuró mirando a James, que se había sentado a su lado.

- No, no creo que haya mucho material fiable- contestó él sonriendo- Aunque dudo que sobre sexo encontremos mucho material fiable dirigido a gente de nuestra edad. No te puedes fiar ni de lo que te cuenten tus amigos- dijo volviendo a sonreír y mirándola a los ojos.

Lily no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa porque había notado algo parecido a un puñetazo en el estómago y estaba sobreponiéndose. ¿En que momento de la tarde había decidido James Potter madurar? ¿O había madurado hacía ya tiempo y simplemente ella acababa de percibirlo? ¿Y desde cuando era taaan atractivo?

Apartó la mirada de él y la fijó hacia el frente, abrumada por sus propios pensamientos.

- Bueno, siempre hay otras fuentes- dijo, sin intentar reprimir la sonrisa

- Es verdad- contestó él sin dejar de mirarla

- ¿Sabes que esta situación es muy extraña, no?- dijo Lily tras unos segundos volviéndole a mirar- Aquí, tú y yo, hablando de sexo desde un punto de vista instructivo y eso…

- Aún no hemos hablado de sexo- dijo James- Aunque yo creo que deberíamos.

Y en ese momento, cuando Lily iba a mandarle a paseo, James la atrajo hacia sí con una mano y la besó. No la obligó, pero la pilló por sorpresa y no respondió al beso.

James se separó y ella vio que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca nada prometedora.

Lily sonrió. James, el chico más seguro de sí mismo de todo el planeta, tenía miedo. Miedo del rechazo de ella. ¡Estaba inseguro!

Si hubiese sido de otra manera, se hubiese regocijado en ese sentimiento de victoria unos minutos más, pero… ¡Qué demonios! Tenía ganas de besarle.

Y eso hizo, quizás con demasiado ímpetu, pues acabaron los dos tendidos sobre la hierba, tal y como había propuesto James desde el principio.

Lily pensaba que eso no estaba nada mal. Los cálidos besos de James en la boca, en el cuello, y sus manos acariciándole la espalda. El sentimiento de tensión en su estómago.

Quizás se podría arreglar un poco la humedad de la hierba y las piedrecitas, pero eran inconvenientes menores. Igual que el hecho de que les podía estar viendo alguien. En ese momento le daba bastante igual todo.

Sin lugar a dudas era mejor que leer "Súper Bruja".

Al cabo de un rato, Lily no podía decir si mucho o poco tiempo después porque estaba algo afectada, James se separó de ella y miró nervioso el reloj.

- Mierda, ¡tengo entrenamiento!- dijo decepcionado.

Se levantó y ayudó a Lily a levantarse con una facilidad que la volvió a dejar impresionada. Tenía unos brazos realmente fuertes.

- ¿Vienes?- le preguntó el chico mientras le ayudaba a quitarse briznas de hierba del pelo.

Lily le miró y vio de nuevo (por segunda vez en su vida y segunda vez en esa maravillosa tarde de primavera) que James estaba inseguro.

- Claro

James sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona, seguida por un breve beso.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch, de la mano.

Lily no sabía quién le había cogido la mano a quién. A lo mejor había sido algo mutuo, pero en realidad daba igual, era agradable.

Como la brisa con olor a flores silvestres y el cielo azul y sin nubes.

Siendo sincera, era todo un poco tópico. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser agradable.

Al final, la primavera no estaba tan mal. De hecho, podría decir que era su época del año preferida.

Pese a las hormonas. Al menos ahora tenía manera de liberarlas.

Y de aplicar los consejos de "Súper Bruja".

NA: he vuelto brevemente con este One Shot, que he escrito quizás porque tengo sobredosis de episodios de One Tree Hill o porque a mí misma me afecta también un poco la primavera. En realidad tampoco es nuevo, mirando en las propiedades del word he visto que lo empecé el 25 de abril del 2006. Pues nada, he decidido acabarlo y subirlo. Espero que a alguien le guste.

Besitos


End file.
